Technically Straight
by beltloop
Summary: Edward Elric had a vagina. But by all means, he was a guy... Just with a vagina. He also had the hots for a certain Colonel. Edward certainly wasn't going to act on it, but promising himself that was pointless especially when it was the colonel who made the first move. RoyEd, opens with explicit scene. In progress.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

He let out a soft moan as he brushed his finger across his clit, slowly rubbing it. His leg involuntarily twitched and he moved his metal hand into his leather pants, past his golden curls, and pressed his middle finger down deep into his warm, soft, soaking hole. He wiggled it around, not yet completely familiar with this part of his body. "Oh!" His breath hitched as he brushed past his g spot. Excited, he entered his ring finger in, moving it along side the middle one. He rubbed at his g spot more and closed his eyes in pleasure, another moan parted his lips. He attempted using a third finger, but it was a tight fit so he decided to keep with two.

Pretending his unfeeling hand was something completely else, he moved it quicker now, pulling it in and out of his pussy and his fingers arched perfectly to hit his pleasure spot every time. His breathing was becoming harsher and he bit at his bottom lip to prevent further moans from escaping. He didn't have much room, so he shimmied his leather pants further down his hips, spreading his legs wider. While exploring his g spot, he had gotten distracted and forgotten about his clit. Rubbing it with two fingers and thrusting with his other hand, his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Releasing the lip from his teeth, he let out a low, lustful groan.

_Faster, faster._ The tension was building quickly and he knew that it would be soon. "Oh, oh, oh..." he moaned every time his fingers entered him. Warmth furled below his belly as his toes started to curl and he bent his head back, gasping sharply between each moan. _Harder, harder!_ "Oh, oh!" He could hear his heart pounding and he could hear his fingers moving. _More, almost there..!_ He hit his g spot once more, his clit throbbed and he was coming, "Colonel!" he yelped, whimpering in pleasure. Everything stopped and he tensed up, his body quivering, "Oh... Oh, Mustang..."

He heard the door to their military dorm open, "Brother?" Alphonse's metallic voice called.

_Shit._ Edward leapt off of his bed and pulled up his soaking wet boxers. Over them, he buttoned up his leather pants and quickly laced the belt through his belt loops, "In here!" he responded, fixing up his disheveled clothes and unruly hair in the mirror before his brother comes in.

Alphonse stuck his helmet through the door and gave a little wave, "I'm back from the store and I got some of that jam that you've been wanting too."

Edward gave Alphonse a shaky little smile, "Thanks, Al. I'm gonna get some sleep, gotta give my report to the bastard Colonel in the morning."

Alphonse nodded, "Alright. Is everything okay, brother? You look flushed," Alphonse stepped into the room more, concerned.

This only made Edward color more and he frantically waved Alphonse off, "I'm fine! It's just a little hot in here."

Alphonse retreated, "I'll turn it down. Get some sleep! And you should really try to be more respectful towards the Colonel."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Alphonse softly closed the door and Edward listened to his brother's fading footsteps. He wasn't sure if Alphonse even knew about Edward's abnormal genitalia. Edward never tried to hide it from him, but he didn't go around flaunting it. Alphonse had been too small to remember when Edward was going through his naked toddler stage. If he did know, Alphonse never acted differently around Edward, still treating him as he would if Edward had a dick. Winry and granny Pinako knew because of his automail surgery. They never commented on it, and Edward was grateful.

But it wasn't like Edward was a girl. No, he was fully male. 100% man. He couldn't have periods, he didn't have breasts, and he had gone through normal male puberty so he definitely wasn't a girl. He had hair in all the male places, his voice dropped, and his shoulders broadened (no comment on his height), so by all means, Edward Elric was a guy. He was a guy... Just with a vagina. He didn't have a logical explanation about his name or anything; his mother was dead by the time Edward was old enough to question his gender. He tried everything he could to keep it a secret, though. He even blackmailed the doctor that performed physicals for the military.

He was plenty sure of his gender; it was his sexuality that made him confused. Turned out, he liked men. Did that make him gay? Or, since he had a vagina, was he technically straight? He had thought about it long and hard many a night, but the results often were doubted and he always finished with excruciating headaches.

Edward was attracted to Roy Mustang. Whatever the case was with his sexuality and genitalia, he was never going to act on it. Partially to protect his manly pride, and partially because he was scared of coming out about his crush. But promising this to himself was futile because the balls were out of his court when it was the Colonel himself who made the first move.

**_Leave a review? Thanks. :)_**


	2. You're Soaked, Fullmetal

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**A/N: I definitely expected this to just be a short smutty story, but it seems like I've accidentally turned it into a chapter fic. Hope you guys don't mind. I'm really bad at updating things hastily, though. xoxo**_

The next morning, Edward dragged his feet to the Colonel's office. He kicked open the door with the toe of his automail foot and shut it with the heel, gruffly shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood before Mustang.

"Fullmetal," Mustang growled, peering at Edward through narrowed eyes.

_Shit_, Edward thought. _What did I do this time?_ He thought back to his most recent mission and clenched his eyes closed, trying to remember what had been done. He then cringed, thinking about the battle between him and a dozen chimeras, which had ended up disastrously. He had accidentally left without cleaning up.

"I'm sure you know why you're here, judging by the look on your face." The man returned his attention to his paperwork, signing sheet after sheet.

Edward felt his eyebrow twitch and he knew that Mustang wasn't gonna let up easy. "I forgot, okay? I shoulda stayed and helped with stuff."

The Colonel abruptly put down his pen and looked up at Edward. "You 'forgot'?" He repeated with a deadpan.

Edward sneered. "Yeah, so what?!"

"I'm taking it out of your pay." Mustang picked his pen back up and resumed with his paperwork.

Edward saw red. He marched up to Mustang's desk and slammed his hands on it, the automail making a loud clanging noise. "My pay?! Mustang— I _need_ that money! You've taken out enough from my last mission!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't 'forget' to do things right," He mocked, not even looking up from his papers.

"Dammit!" Edward exasperatingly shouted, "Just— I donno, what else can I do?! Do you want me to go back and fix it?"

"No, I'm just going to punish you."

"_Punish_ me?" Edward spat out. "Treat me like an adult, Mustang! I'm not some _kid_ anymore!"

"You're not some kid anymore?" Mustang looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think that?"

"Fuck off."

"No." Mustang tore off a small sheet of paper from a pad on his desk and proceeded to write something down on it while he spoke. He seemed really mad this time. "If you're not _some kid_ anymore, then come to this place tonight. I'll show you what happens when adults screw up like you do." He thrust the paper at Edward, who just stared at it. "That's an order."

Edward hesitantly accepted the paper with a stunned expression before scowling and crumpling it up, shoving it in his pocket. "Whatever."

Mustang almost rolled his eyes at the childish comeback. "Dismissed."

* * *

As he stood in front of Central Park, Edward unraveled the paper in his pocket to look over it again for the fifth time that night. It was dark out, and the moon was hardly glowing. Streetlights were hazy and cicadas were chirping madly in the fall breeze. He was to meet Mustang at Central Park at 12am. It seemed a little late even for the Colonel's standards, but Edward complied.

He began to walk along the path, gradually feeling more anxious as he didn't see any sign of Mustang. The trees seemed to watch him and he had a dark feeling in his gut.

He heard the sound of a gun clicking into place behind his head and he froze in place, his hands already clapped together from habit. He felt the gun nuzzle against his head and nearly felt sick to his stomach with dread.

"When you screw up in the military, you'll be dead in an instant."

"Drop the gun, Mustang. This isn't funny."

Mustang waited a moment before replying. "I never said it was, Fullmetal."

As he finally lowered the gun, Edward spun on his heel and tackled Mustang to the ground, furious at his little demonstration. Mustang hit the ground with a solid thud and Edward was between his legs, reeling back an arm to throw a punch. Right before it hit, Mustang reached and caught Edward's arm, halting the punch.

"Listen to me," Mustang gasped, struggling in his position.

Edward merely growled and brought his other hand forward to curl around Mustang's neck. "Fuck you, Mustang. You don't hold a gun to someone's head to teach them a lesson, you asshole!" He gave a tentative squeeze and Mustang sputtered, his strength faltering for a moment. Edward's punch finally connected with light force from being halted, but the man's face still flew to the side, eyes clenched in pain. The blonde sneered and heard a growl before suddenly realizing that he had severely pissed off the Flame Alchemist.

Golden eyes went wide as their positions were flipped. Mustang was straddling Edward's hips and had mismatched arms pinned above the blonde's head. Edward's eyes went wide as Mustang spit blood out to the side and he could see that the man had a bloody lip from his fist. Edward's stomach coiled up and he felt his ears burn as he realized that he used his automail fist, but he didn't say anything.

"Listen to me," Mustang sternly repeated, glaring down at Edward with narrowed eyes. "I don't want this to happen to you. I want to prepare you for the real world, Fullmetal. The _adult_ world." He shifted his weight on Edward's arms and got a better hold on his wrists before continuing. "Whoever you end up working under in the future isn't going to let you off with a pay deduction, they're going to get rid of you, whether you get fired or you're dead."

Edward pulled at his arms and struggled as he said without thinking: "I don't plan on working under anyone except you, bastard!"

They both froze. Edward stopped struggling and Mustang's grip on the blonde's wrists faltered. Mustang's eyes widened a little at the unexpected words, a little surprised. Edward felt heat rise to his cheeks and he spluttered. It was a moment before Edward realized that Mustang was waiting for him to speak again.

"I mean— Well, you know… You're gonna be the Fuhrer, right?" He averted his eyes, embarrassed that he was explaining himself to the man above him.

Mustang smiled. He _honest to god_ smiled. Was Edward going mad? It was far too late at night for this shit to be happening.

"Indeed," The pleased man murmured, seeming to have calmed down a little. "I'm merely shocked that you have such faith in me. It seems you dislike me more than half the time."

"I, uh," Edward shifted a little under the man, realizing their position and feeling a little uncomfortable. Well, maybe uncomfortable wasn't the word… But he was feeling super aware of how close Mustang was to him in this position. "Um," He stuttered, "I… I don't _hate_ you… You're just a pain in the ass."

Mustang peered at Edward more, who was still looking anywhere besides at the man. He leaned closer before smirking. "Fullmetal, you're blushing."

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet Mustang's black ones and his face turned fully red. "Am not! Shut up, bastard! Get off'a me!" He started struggling under Mustang and pulled at his wrists, but Mustang immediately tightened his hold on them.

Mustang leaned closer. He was about 5 inches from Edward's face and Edward could smell his cologne, which was rather intoxicating. His struggling weakened a little as he blinked his big golden eyes up at the man, confused about what he was doing. "Edward," Mustang murmured, eyes seeming to burn into Edward's own.

Edward felt his face heat up even more at the use of his first name, not to mention that look in Mustang's eyes. He ducked his gaze down to the man's bloodied lips. When had it gotten like this? What was about to happen? He could hear his heart racing in his ears, but could sort of make out the sound of Mustang chuckling.

"I'm going to teach you some _very_ adult things if you don't stop giving me that look, Edward…" Mustang growled, tightening his hold on Edward's wrists as a warning.

Edward was confused. _What look?_ He blinked dazedly at Mustang.

Actually, Mustang was kissing him.

Wait, what?

Edward's mind cleared instantly as he realized what was happening. Mustang was kissing him, moving his lips against Edward's roughly. His hands gripped at Edward's wrists and Edward gasped in shock as his mind caught up. Mustang's face was incredibly close to his own and his dark eyes were closed. Edward could count individual eyelashes from this angle if he wanted to. But he didn't.

He was too busy.

Edward kissed Mustang back furiously. He could taste the blood on his thin lips and flicked his tongue out to wipe it away, coppery taste coating his mouth. It would have been disgusting, really, if it were anyone else, but in reality it made warmth pool in Edward's belly and he let out an almost inaudible moan.

Mustang, seeing this as a positive reaction, used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The man growled as he pushed against Edward's wrists while pulling down the blonde's bottom lip with his teeth, dark eyes fluttering open to give Edward a sultry look.

Edward found this to be too much and he bucked his hips forward, gasping as he was met with a grind from Mustang, who was still straddling him. Oh, oh god. Edward could feel the Colonel's erection and he knew he was wet. Wet might be an understatement.

How did this even… Edward started to think, but couldn't finish the thought as Mustang— Roy? As Roy moved his hips against Edward's more, grinding onto Edward's stomach.

Edward couldn't take this. More than that, Edward's eyes went wide as he realized he couldn't take it if Roy found out that he wasn't normal… That he wasn't… That he didn't have what Roy did.

"Roy-!" Edward gasped into the kiss.

"Oh, yes…" Roy groaned at the sound of his name from Edward's lips.

Edward blinked. That wasn't the response he was hoping to get and he tried to push against Roy's restraining hands on his wrists. "No…" Edward muttered, stiffening his lips a little. "Get the hell off'a me!"

It took half a second for Roy to completely freeze on top of Edward before he released the blonde's wrists and hastily crawled off of him. "Oh god…" Roy clenched his eyes shut as he buried his face in his hands.

They were both breathing quite heavily and Edward pushed himself up onto his elbows, surveying the man in front of him. His face was beet red and there was an obvious bulge in his pants, but Edward didn't point it out. He only felt his own face heat up in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the blonde panicked. He jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The Colonel's door stayed closed all day. Edward was unsure if he was even in there, but based on how cranky Hawkeye seemed, it was a strong possibility. Edward felt guilty for running away the night before and spent the whole night tossing and turning, unable to sleep because of his racing thoughts.

What would Roy be thinking? Edward felt guilty beyond belief for not giving an explanation, so he brought his research to the office and sat right down between Fuery and Havoc with the excuse that he needed Fuery's help with some things. He waited for everyone to leave for the day so that he could catch Roy as he left.

Havoc left first around 1400. He tossed a wave over his shoulder and stuck an unlit cigarette between his lips as he left. Next was Breda… And then Fuery around 1530. Armstrong came in for a second with a letter for Hawkeye, but enthusiastically expressed his surprise and delight to see Edward. Eventually the Major left, dragging Falman along with him.

So, Edward was left alone with Hawkeye in the room before Roy's office and he could feel the woman's eyes on him. "Are you alright, Edward?" She asked, securing the gun on her hip as she pulled n her jacket.

Edward merely nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "Great! Are you heading out?"

Hawkeye nodded, packing up her briefcase and hefting it off of the desk. She narrowed her eyes at Edward's suspicious behavior but decided not to say anything on the subject. "Yes." She glanced at the Colonel's door before returning her attention to Edward. "I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He seems unsettled by something."

"Oh, I getcha." Edward felt a pang of guilt course through him. "And I was just packing up myself, I'll be out in a second."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "Oh, would you like me to escort you home?"

Edward's eyes went wide for a split second and he waved her off dismissively. "No, no! I have to pick Alphonse up by the library and stop by the market for supper. You go on ahead." Lie, lie. Alphonse was home all day and probably has supper on the stove already.

"Very well," Hawkeye murmured.

She left.

Edward was alone. He sat at the table and continued leafing through a book he had picked up at the library. His legs were crossed under the table and his chin rested dully in his palm as he waited. It was about half an hour later when Edward perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the Colonel's door. He heard the knob unlock and Roy hesitantly peeked out.

"Roy-!" Edward stood quickly, almost knocking his chair backwards.

"Fullmetal…" He opened the door a little wider and Edward could see him. He didn't look like he slept at all last night and his hair was mussed like he didn't own a comb. There was stress evident on his face. "Can we go someplace else to talk about this?" That was Roy hinting that the office was most likely bugged. Edward nodded and Roy ducked back into his office to gather his coat. Alphonse wasn't actually expecting him home for a while; Edward had fed him a worthy excuse, knowing this would probably happen.

The ride was boring and awkward. They didn't say a word the whole time and Roy wouldn't even look at him, keeping his eyes strictly on the road as he drove. Edward merely drummed his fingers on the arm rest, stubbornly looking out the window.

They arrived at a white house. It was pretty big but not too flashy and Edward assumed it was the Colonel's house. As the Colonel put the car in park and took the keys out, Edward hopped out of the car, letting out a low whistle at the house. He hadn't expected Roy to live in such a place.

Roy led him to the front door and unlocked it, letting the blonde in first. He hung his military coat on a coat hanger and asked Edward for his, but he politely refused.

They stood awkwardly in the foyer for a minute before Roy spoke again, but softly. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't call you up there to do that."

Edward was confused. Why was _he_ saying sorry?

Roy brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously as his eyes dipped down to the floor in shame. "I really hope there aren't any hard feelings. Is there anything I can do to make it okay? I'm so sorry…"

Edward blinked. "Wait, what? What are you apologizing about, you bastard? I should be the one to apologize. I ran off, remember?"

Roy looked back up in shock, his hand falling back to his side. "I thought that was because we were… You know…" Edward's face must have still been blankly confused because Roy elaborated more after a pause. "I thought you ran because you didn't want it."

_Because I didn't want it?_ Edward rolled his eyes and marched up to Roy, grabbed his white shirt collar, and gave him a forceful kiss. Roy's eyes went wide in surprise.

The blonde took a step back and glared up at the man like he hadn't just kissed him. "That's bullshit. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have kissed back."

Roy suddenly felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

Edward took a deep breath before continuing, not noticing the look on Roy's face. "Why I ran off, which I'm _really_ sorry about, is because there's something you needa kno—"

And Roy was kissing him again. It didn't really seem like he cared about what Edward was about to say, and Edward quickly forgot what he was going to tell him as he was swept into the passionate kiss. His hands reached up to tangle in dark hair to hold the man closer to him as Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, pulling them flush together which sent chills down Edward's spine.

"Bedroom," Roy gasped desperately between kisses.

Edward couldn't help but agree. Roy started to pull back, but Edward only kissed him harder, which was probably a problem if they were to go elsewhere. Roy, finally getting the hint, crouched down a little before sliding his hands under Edward's ass and hefting the blonde up with a grunt, their lips never separating as Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist.

Roy stumbled a few steps as he tried to walk with the excited blonde plastered and rubbing against him, but his attention was clearly elsewhere. They reached a stairway and Roy shifted Edward so that he was holding him with one arm while he gripped the rail. Edward tried wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to hold himself up more, knowing how heavy he was, but his automail hand was stuck a little. He yanked it out and Roy gasped in the kiss, opening his eyes to glare at Edward. Edward gave him an apologetic look, and all was forgotten as Edward ground himself against the front of the man's stomach and groaned in pleasure. He knew he was already wet through his boxers; his leather pants felt gross and he wanted to get out of them.

He was sure that would happen soon enough, though.

Before he knew it, Roy was shirtless and had them onto a bed and was on top of Edward in a much different position than what had gone on the night before. Now, Roy was positioned between Edward's legs and Edward had free hands. The blonde was using this to his advantage, gripping the man's ass as he thrust himself against Edward, who tipped his head back and moaned as his clit was rubbed through the pants. Roy attacked his neck with a barrage of sloppy kisses and bites, sure to have left bright hickeys against Edward's golden skin.

Edward felt Roy's hands exploring Edward's inner thighs and wasn't really concerned until the man on top of him froze and looked up at him. Edward whined, "Why'd ya stop?"

Roy merely wrinkled his brow as his hand swept over Edward's genital area again, looking for something important that didn't seem to be there.

Edward suddenly understood and grew gravely serious as he felt himself turn red. He squirmed under Roy, who lifted himself up to let Edward out from under him. Edward backed up to the headboard of the bed and looked at Roy like a deer stuck in head lights.

"Before you say anything, wait."

It was a little awkward as Roy sat across from Edward and looked at him expectantly, looking quite confused and a little annoyed.

"Umm…" Edward had no idea how to explain it to Roy. Uh…"

"Well?" Roy was getting impatient.

Edward hesitated before continuing. "See, I was gonna tell you earlier, but you being a bastard, just went ahead and interrupted me!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me what, Edward?"

"Well, uh…" The blonde didn't really have the words to explain it, and just saying something like, _I have a vagina_, or _I don't have a dick_, seemed kind of bad. So he just reached down, undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, slowly peeled them off and shimmied them down to his ankles before tossing them aside, leaving himself on the bed, vulnerable, in his white boxers which currently had a dark wet spot in the crotch. He took a deep breath before sticking his thumbs in the waistband and yanking them down.

Edward cringed as Roy's eyes went wide.

"You're a girl."

Edward slammed his fists down on the bed, his face going fully red. "I'm not a girl! Fuck off!" Edward pulled his boxers back up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to leave, but Roy grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry. This is just… I don't know what to say. Could you please explain?"

Edward paused and looked back at Roy, who seemed earnest in trying to understand. He fumed for a second before sighing and scooting back to lean against the headboard. "Fine."

"Thank you," Roy murmured, retuning to his position across from him.

Edward gathered his thoughts before stating bluntly:

"I'm not a girl. I'm a guy, I just have a… Well, you know." He nearly growled as Roy's gaze dipped down to Edward's boxers. "Eyes up here, bastard!"

"Sorry." Roy blushed slightly.

"Anyway. I can't find any books or anything on it, but I've studied this stuff a lot. Ya'know, genitals and sex and stuff."

Roy nodded, following.

"I went through puberty as a male. I've got hair an' everything in my pits and legs and down _there_." Edward's finger dipped down and pointed at his groin before running it up the trail of blonde hair going up to his belly button, lifting his black tank top as he did so. "And there's even some on my chest if you squint…"

Roy held back a chuckle.

"Shuddup." Edward glared, muttering, "I'm only 16 compared to your old ass. B'sides, I don't see any on _you_."

Roy smirked. "I shave it. I don't like how it looks on me."

"Whatever. Anyway, my voice dropped and my shoulders are broad. I don't have breasts or large hips or _periods_ either."

The man was about to say something about Edward's height when Edward glared at him, "Don't you fucking dare."

Roy merely shrugged, smirking more.

"So, uh… Do you have any questions or anything?"

Roy narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Has it always been like this? What I mean is, this wasn't because of the-?"

"No," Edward quickly interrupted. "No, I've always been like this. I donno if Alphonse knows or Winry or anything. But I remember."

"So," Roy mused, raising an eyebrow. "You've got a vagina, but you're a guy?"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest again, nodding as he averted his eyes.

"I must say, I would've never have expected this."

"Please don't tell anyone. I've been trying to keep it a secret. Please?" Edward pleaded, retuning his gaze to Roy.

"Relax; I won't tell anyone. And it's nothing to be ashamed of."

He didn't seem to hear Roy as he continued. "I completely understand if you don't want to continue what we were doing, I mean, it's okay, but just please don't tell anyone—"

"Edward."

Edward shut up and looked at Roy, who was leaning over the bed, and Edward thought that Roy was going to kiss him again. But suddenly, Roy's head dipped down and Edward felt a breeze as his boxers were removed again.

Roy's face was between Edward's thighs and the blonde let out a sharp gasp as he felt the man's tongue flick against him. Edward's world came to a complete stop.

"Mm," Roy hummed, looking up at Edward with dark eyes. "You're soaked, Fullmetal."

Edward knew this already.

Sensations that he had never felt before overtook him and he felt Roy grip at his hips as he squirmed under the intensity. Every little movement of Roy's tongue against Edward's clit made the blonde spasm and gasp. He could feel it all; when his tongue flattened, when it circled around, when it flicked, and especially when he _sucked_. "Oh fuck, Roy!" Edward groaned in pleasure, gripping harshly at Roy's hair.

It was when Edward suddenly felt something _inside_ him, was when he really started seeing stars. He had never been so turned on in his life and the man provoking those strong sensations wasn't helping either as a deep feeling started building up in Edward's gut. Every time Roy's tongue moved in him, it brushed against a spot that made Edward want to scream, but he merely gripped harder at Roy's head and clenched his jaw, letting out sharp gasping moans.

The way Roy's head bobbed between Edward's thighs as he kept his mesmerizing eye contact became too much and Edward threw his head back with his eyes scrunched up. The pressure in his gut kept building layer onto layer until Edward overflowed. "A-Ah!" He felt his whole body tense as his back arched and his toes curled. He let out a devastatingly glorious moan and could hear his heart beat in his ears and see it behind his eyes as the pleasure pulsed through him.

It took Edward a moment to calm down. He was completely out of breath and opened his eyes to see Roy looking up at him with a near startled expression. Edward blinked, suddenly finding the atmosphere kind of awkward.

"Well," Roy muttered, worrying his brow. "That was quite an unexpected turn of events." He sat up and pulled some blanket over his lap, seeming kind of unsettled.

Edward merely sat there with his shirt pushed halfway up his belly, wearing nothing else. "Uh," Edward pulled his legs together, feeling a little self conscious from Roy's odd behavior. "Do you needa… Ya'know,… Too?"

This was when Roy blushed. Like, really blushed. The man raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck as he sheepishly averted his eyes, shaking his head 'no'.

Edward didn't understand. "What?"

Roy gave an exasperated sigh and pushed off the blanket, revealing a dark spot in his military pants.

"I seem to have already." Roy sniffed, trying to maintain some dignity.

Edward's eyes went wide. "You mean you..? Even though we didn't do anything?"

Roy chuckled. "Trust me, Edward. You were more than enough for both of us."

Edward merely blinked, not really getting it. "Oh," He muttered, kind of feeling disappointed. "Okay then."

Roy got off the bed and started unbuckling his belt. He had Edward's full attention and he smiled apologetically. "Just changing," Roy informed him, pushing down his military pants. He was wearing dark burgundy boxer briefs and Edward felt his breath catch at the sight of Roy's tight thighs and how defined everything looked in the fitting underwear. That didn't prepare him for what came next.

Roy pushed the boxer briefs down and was fully naked in front of Edward, who turned completely red. Honestly, Edward had seen naked men in magazines and stuff, but not in real life. Roy was still a little hard and he had to clear his throat to regain Edward's attention.

Edward blanked.

"I'll be right back, just cleaning up."

The blonde dazedly nodded and watched Roy's ass as he left. He pulled up his boxers.

* * *

Roy returned wearing baggy pants that sagged around his hips, still missing a shirt. Edward certainly didn't mind the flattering view and he perked up at the man's return.

"Ah, I'm sorry about earlier." Roy sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned over to Edward and picked up a strand of his loose hair, running it through his fingers. Edward swatted him away and scowled, but Roy chuckled. "Perhaps," He murmured, leaning in close, "We could do this again sometime?"

Edward looked up at Roy, whose lips were an inch away from his own, and nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

Roy brushed his fingers along Edward's jaw before taking hold of the blonde's chin and tilting it up for a kiss. It was just a sweet little peck, but it lingered on Edward's lips as Roy backed away, making him feel a little giddy.

"So..." Edward fidgeted, tugging his shirt down and toying with a loose thread. "You're not weirded out or anything?"

"What would I be 'weirded out' about?" Roy raised an eyebrow, playing dumb.

Edward rolled his eyes and huffed. "You know! _Me_."

Roy shook his head. "I admit, it was a shock at first. It's certainly abnormal and unexpected, but I don't think it's anything bad. I rather like it."

The smoldering look that Roy sent Edward gave the blonde shivers.

"Do you really not know why you're like that?" Roy asked in genuine curiosity.

Edward shrugged. "No. I don't know."

"Strange," Roy mused. "And your birth name is Edward?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure."

"Alright." Roy seemed sated from his curiosity for the time being and leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up a pair of discarded leather pants, holding them out to Edward, who grabbed them quickly. "I'm sure Alphonse is wondering where you are."

"Yeah…" Edward nodded, feeling awkward now. "Yeah, I should probably go or something."

"I'll see you to your apartment, if you wish."

"Yeah."


End file.
